The present invention relates to an improved board game. In the prior art, board games whose purpose is to build words using letter chips of differing values are known. British Patent Specification No. 775,170 to Kemp and British Patent Specification No. 938,593 to Bunker disclose this type of board game. However, applicant is unaware of any board game which includes all of the features and aspects of the present invention.